1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luminarias, and more specifically concerns (a) a plastic container for holding water and a candle for use in a luminaria and (b) a luminaria kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During festive times, such as Christmas Eve, it is common practice to use luminarias to outline the pathway to one's home.
A luminaria usually is made by placing an open bag on the ground with its open end facing up, placing sand in the bag, and then placing a candle into the bag and pushing the bottom end of the candle into the sand so that the candle stands erect in the bag.
The purpose of the sand is to support the candle in an upright position and to weigh the bag down so that the luminaria is not blown around by the wind.
The candle is then lighted. With the candle lighted, the luminaria glows.
A problem with such luminarias is that they are potential fire hazards. For instance, if not enough sand is placed into the bag, or if the candle is not placed into the sand properly, the candle is prone to tip over into contact with the bag and ignite the bag. Further, since no affirmative measures are usually taken to extinguish the candle's flame, it is possible for the bottom of the bag to catch on fire when the candle burns down to its bottom end.
Another problem with such luminarias is that storing, handling, and disposing of the sand is burdensome.